


Forever in my mind

by levaiplug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Character Death, Death, Eruri Week, Heaven, Husbands, M/M, Manga & Anime, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Trust, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levaiplug/pseuds/levaiplug
Summary: "I may not be next to you, but I'm not out of reach."Levi finds his thoughts drifting, until he realizes what had happened to him.Levi thinks of Erwin quite alot when he soon closes his eyes and opens to find Erwin, waiting. He had finally joined him, or so he thought





	Forever in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Manga Spoilers

It was a long day, and Levi was ready to call it a night and go back to his quarters, since Hange had him up since early that morning. He had been with Hange all day planning the next mission and if Levi was being honest, he wasn't looking forward to it. Hange had told him that even for him it would be difficult. They had to scout out an area far off Maria, and since retaking Wall Maria every mission was made public. Though it was a part of Hange's plan, Levi had his doubts, but he trusted them. Hange had said there is a big possibility Zeke and Reiner knew about their upcoming mission. Which left Levi wondering if it was really a good idea to public inform everyone within the walls of their plan. Regardless Levi knew without a doubt they were planning something.

"I hope you can trust me on this Levi," Hange spoke with a serious tone.  
"Of course, just don't let me down shitty glasses, you mess up your part, you better hope a titan eats you before I get there." Levi hissed. He always tried to lighten the mood. Especially since it always seemed so, depressing. He had to admit he kinda missed Hange's bubbly mood. Hange let out a short laugh. "I can say the same for you, Levi. I'm trusting you with the hard part. Don't let us down." They said, with a small smile. "Yeah yeah," Levi waved them off. "I'm guessing you won't be needing me for the rest of the night, either way I'm leaving." He turned away. "Ah yes, have a good night Levi," "You too." With that Levi took his leave, pushing the door open with a sigh of relief, he didn't have to stay.

Levi had hardly been in " _his_ " room. Even before the Battle to retake Wall Maria he barely went into the room, only to talk to Erwin, or sleep at times. Which wasn't often. He dreaded going into that lonesome room, especially with no sun to light it up. The moon seems to not shine anymore either. Levi finds himself stopping at a window, staring out at the moon. With a sigh he continued walking, Levi finds himself retreating to his room slowly everytime he goes there. It's as if he doesn't want to step foot in there, but he does. He likes being in there. The scent of Erwin lingers in there, it calms Levi when he's in there it feels like home.

After the fight at Wall Maria, others including Hange and his squad noticed Levi's sudden protective side towards the room. Although they never really understood why, there was still a bit of sympathy.

Levi touches his head, " _Damn it."_ he hisses. Why was he suddenly thinking about the past? His emotions? Hah.. It's not because it's night time? He didn't know. His thoughts seemed to be everywhere for the past few days. Just the other day he was caught staring at his food for an hour straight, then later on that same day caught drawing on old papers. What was wrong with him? Was he _lonely? Sad?_ _Tired?_ He sighs deeply as he walked down the hall slowly, to _his_ door.

"Where's.." Levi spoke quietly, while sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out a bronze key. "Here it is." Bringing the key up to the door and putting it into the key hole.

When he got the door open, he walked in. Taking a deep breath, removing his jacket he scanned the room. He hadn't been in there for almost a month, so it was covered in dust. Levi let out a sigh before getting a cloth to cover his mouth and a rag. Levi started dusting around the room, and fixed up Erwin's bed. Fluffing the pillows and wiping the side table down.

"Your bed never stays clean." Levi stated softly.

"That it doesn't." Levi jumped and swung around. Meeting his gaze with, "Erwin?!" He choked.

" _Yes?_ My, Levi you look like you've seen a ghost."

Speechless Levi didn't know what to say, so instead he settled with, "You're one to talk." He replied, shocked. He was so confused, he couldn't process his thoughts, why was Erwin here? He has surely gone mad. "Oh? What does that mean?" Erwin questioned. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Levi decided to agree that it was his imagine, not reality. Considering, he had been out of his usual state of mind recently.

"Thank you for keeping the room clean." Erwin spoke softly, looking down at the bed. "I've hardly been in here. Not with you gone." Levi sighed going across the room and sitting down. "Gone? But I didn't go anywhere." Erwin sat on the bed, confused.

Levi looked up at Erwin. "Yes, you did yo-" Before Levi could finish Erwin spoke up. _"The moon."_ Erwin whispered just loud enough for Levi to hear. Levi looked at the window and got up.

"Don't you see, Levi?" Erwin pointed towards the window, Levi joining him. Looking out of the window.

_"The moon is so bright tonight."_

It was in fact bright, lighting up the room. " _Levi_."

Levi looked up at Erwin who was staring out of the window with bright blue eyes and a small smile.

"What is it, Erwin?" He asked. Erwin didn't move or look away.

" _Thank you_." Erwin's smile widened. "For what?" Levi replied, confused.

"For joining me." Erwin looked down at Levi face going slightly serious. "But I can't let you stay long." That's it. That's when it all it Levi like a fucking truck. Suddenly Levi felt it, all the pain from the explosion. His face cut open and pins and needles in the sides of his face, body numb. "You haven't finished your mission yet." Erwin spoke again. "Erwin. No.. Please-" Levi managed to move closer clinging onto Erwin's shirt. "Please don't let me go back." Levi spoke through his teeth, trying to hold back tears. Whether it was from the amount of pain he was feeling or Erwin telling him to leave, he didn't know.

" _Levi_. It's not your time yet. It will come, but not now." Erwin grabbed Levi's fore arm. " _Now go_." Erwin spoke firmly.

Next thing Levi knew was Erwin was fading from his reach, gone like he was washed away. Levi remembered the explosion, and the intense pain that was shooting throughout his body, it was gut wrenching. Levi could hardly move. He thought back to Erwin, he was right. Levi wasn't going to die he has a promise to fullfil. With that, Levi pushed through the pain and swam, swam to the top. Taking a gasp of air and coughing blood he climbed out the water with the help of a rock, only to hear loud ringing, and muffled noises.

The last thing he remembered, was those same words playing in his head.

_"The moon is so bright tonight."_

Such as the light he saw before, and now it was cold and dark.

" _Erwin_."

"Erwin, If you can hear me. Please. Please know, _I'll think about you, forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here,, I hope you enjoyed it leave kudos and maybe, just maybe I'll make a second chapter.


End file.
